


Fifteen Years Later

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Reader is a Mom, Romance, old flame, spoilers for uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: You open the door to a face you never expected to see again.Samuel Drake, your supposed to be deceased boyfriend, had risen back from the dead...fifteen years after his death.





	Fifteen Years Later

"Oh my god." You blanched and nearly slammed the front door of your house shut.

The eerily familiar face grinned uncertainly at you. "Not quite."

The steps you took back weren't of fear, but of utter disbelief. "Am I dreaming?"

"With me in it?" There was that trademark smirk of his. One you thought you'd never see again. "It'd be a nightmare. But, ah, no...I'm afraid this is real life."

A weird mixture of a gasp and whimper left you, but you didn't care. You threw your arms around the man's neck and breathed in his scent of cigarette smoke and cheap soap. "Sam..."

His arms gently went around your waist. "Hey there, sweetheart."

You quickly pulled back and framed a much older version of a face that belonged to a man you had loved and thought dead. "B-But how?"

"Long story." Sam gently circled your wrist with calloused fingers, as warm, hazel eyes stared into yours. "Think you have time?"

You shook your head, and smiled just a bit bewildered before stepping back and gesturing with your hands to the inside of your home. "Come on in."

When he stepped in, you closed the door and lead him to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? Eat? I was just about to put a batch of brownies into the oven- What?"

Sam was trying to conceal his laughing behind a hand and he was watching you with wonder.

"What?" You ask again, your smile just a bit confused as you cocked your hip to the side and tilted your head at him.

He was the one to shake his head this time. "(Y/N (L/N), domesticated. Who woulda' thunk."

You chuckled when you saw the humor behind his words. Fifteen years ago, you didn't imagine this to be your life, that was for sure. "I know right? I'm surprised pigs aren't flying, and hell hasn't frozen over."

Sam walked over to one of the bar stools at the kitchen island where your brownie mix and all the utensils you used to make it was scattered on. He folded his hands over the counter top, and leaned forward as you poured the mix into an oiled pan.

"So, ah..." Sam cleared his throat, and you hummed in reply. "I heard from Nate that you...married."

You scoffed and raised a brow at him. "And divorced, did he tell you that?"

He twisted his mouth to the side and shrugged with a nod. "Yeah, he did. And that you have a little (Y/N) replica running about, as well."

"Yeah, that I do," you answered with a smile. You did that when you talked about your five year old. She was definitely a mini you, and that was just a bit scary. "She's growing up too fast for my liking."

Sam looked over his shoulder at the living room across the hall from the kitchen. "Where is the little squirt?"

"School. She should be home in a few," you say as you slid the pan into the pre-heated oven. When you shut it back close, you turned and found Sam's eyes roaming over your figure. You rolled your eyes with a knowing grin. "You done?"

"The year's been good to you, (Y/N.)" He grins back.

You inclined your head at him. "And you're still one ugly son of a bitch."

Sam shook his head again. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"It meant I didn't have to worry about the ladies," you smiled smugly at him, crossed your arms at your chest, and leaned back against the oven, the handle digging into your lower back. 

"Alright, alright," he raised his hands in surrender. "you win. Jeez, woman. You still don't pull your punches, huh?"

"Well," you sniffed, and lifted a shoulder, "when you find out your husband has been cheating on you for the last year of your marriage, it toughens you right back up."

Sam's brows shot up. "The ass actually had the nerve to cheat on you? Kudos to him." You gave him a look, and he quickly backpeddled. "Tell me you at least busted his balls."

"Attempted to shove them down his throat too, but apparently balls don't come off that easily."

He hissed and winced. "Damn, (Y/N.)

You held up your hands this time. "Hey, I'm not the one who threw six years of marriage down the drain. Still...I think we both knew we wouldn't last."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned, making the lines on his face more prominent.

"I guess..." you sighed, "there was this unspoken agreement between Ray and I when we started dating. It was a relationship of convenience. His parents were nagging him about settling down, I wasn't getting any younger, then Nate met Elena and Sully was being...Sully."

"So you married an ass," Sam continued for you.

You gave him a confirming frown and nodded. "Yep. I just...wished he told me upfront instead of sleeping with another woman. 'Cause if there was anything we did right in our marriage, it was that we were open with each other."

"Trust above all." Sam nodded.

"But," you took a deep breath, "as much as I love to hate that bastard, he gave me my Layla, and for that I'm grateful."

Sam smiled warmly at you. "How's motherhood been treating you?"

"Well, actually." You chuckled. "I'll admit, I was a nervous wreck throughout my pregnancy, wondering what kind of parent I'll be, but as soon as I held all six pounds of her for the first time, I knew I'd kill for her."

"I have no doubt of that," Sam said.

Just then, you heard a car horn go off in your drive way. You quickly excused yourself and made your way to the front door. As soon as you opened it, little arms wrapped around your legs with an excited squeal.

"Mommy!"

"Baby!" You bent down and quickly scooped your daughter up into your arms, hugging her closely to your chest as she burried her chubby face into the crook of your neck. Over her shoulder, you spotted your ex-husband in his black SUV. He waved, and when you returned the gesture, he backed out of the drive way and drove off.

"How was school?" You asked, looking down to the child in your arms, closing the door with your hip. You set her down when she started to wriggle.

"It was okay." She answered, shrugging off her little backpack and jacket, which she handed to you to put up on the coat hanger in the hall. "I shared some of my chocolate with Jared and he let me play with his car."

You smiled, sensing a child crush brewing. "That's sweet."

Layla shrugged her little shoulders. "I guess."

"Come into the kitchen, there's someone I want you to meet." You nudged her back with a hand and walked with her to the aforementioned room.

Sam was turned around in his seat so he was facing you when you entered. He was grinning. "Speak of the devil."

Layla stopped short upon seeing the stranger in her house, and looked up to her mom with a quizzical look. You chuckled a bit, before crouching down to her height and taking hold both of her shoulders as you spoke. "Layla, this is Sam, Uncle Nate's older brother and my...friend."

You saw Sam stiffle a snort, before nodding to your daughter. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Layla."

"I didn't know Uncle Nate had a brother." Layla gave Sam a suspicious look.

"Has, sweetie," you corrected, standing back up to your full height and walking over to the oven. You had a timer set for it, but you didn't want to chance anything.

"Has a brother." You could practically hear the eye roll in her voice, and by Sam's poorly muted giggle, she did it. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around," Sam answered easily. "Panama mostly."

So he's been in jail all this time?

"Where's Pamana?" Your daughter's head popped over the counter as she pulled herself up on the barstool next to Sam.

"Panama." Sam swung back around to face the island as well, but still watching the five year old. "Far from here. I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation spot though."

"Mommy and I went on a vacation!" Layla excitedly announces. "We went to the beach."

"That's awesome. Did you swim?"

You walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured some into a plastic cup as your Layla answered, "No. I don't know how to swim yet. But I did make a castle sand!"

"Sand castle," you corrected again, placing the cup of milk in front of her. You turned to Sam. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Got any soda?"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

He grinned mischievously. "Dr. Pepper."

"Jerk," you laughed, before going back to the fridge to pull out a can of Fanta. You popped it open, out of habit, and handed it to him.

"Thank you, dear."

You gave him a saccharine smile. "You're welcome."

He turned back to Layla, and you checked your brownies again.

"How come you don't know how to swim, kid?" Sam asked.

Layla shrugged.

"Oh, we're gonna have to change that."

A cute frown srunched up Layla's face as she looked up to the adult next to her. "How?"

"Well." Sam cast a quick glance at you, then back to Layla. "If your mom over there would let me, we could go to a pool, or something, and I could teach ya."

The smile that lit up her face was almost blinding. "Can we, mommy?! Can we?!"

You raised a brow at Sam, as if to say, _Look what you've done,_ and he only shrugged innocently. Then you looked back to Layla, and after a second, sighed in defeat. "We'll set something up, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you!" Next thing you and Sam knew, she was in his lap and giving him a big hug. Well, as big as a five year old can give.

Sam on his part, quickly recovered from the shock and returned the hug. "No problem, kid."

When the hug lasted longer than what he was obviously comfortable with, he looked at you for help, but it was your turn to shrug innocently. The timer went off, and you quickly turned the oven off. Layla was at your side in record time, with Sam right behind her as you slipped a pair of pot holders on your hand and reached for the fully baked brownies. Layla clapped her hands and cheered, her eyes trained on the chocolate treat with hunger.

Setting the hot pan on the stove top, you pulled off the pot holders, and looked at Layla. "How about you go change your clothes while the brownies cool?"

"Okay!" With that, she skipped out of the kitchen, took her backpack from where you had set it down in the hallway, and bounded up the steps to her room. Both you and Sam watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"Cute kid." He said, and shot you an admiring look. "You did well, (Y/N)."

You heart warmed with pride at his words. "Thanks."

There was a short silence between you, and after a few seconds of staring at the man who still, after all these years, held a portion of your heart, who made you feel so many things, who, if you were quite honest with yourself, you want to reconnect with, you spoke first. "What happened, Sam?"

The smile he gave you was shadowed by a sadness you weren't accustomed to seeing on his rugged face. "I wasn't kidding when I said it's a long story."

And because it's Sam, you didn't hesitate to close the distance separating the two of you, and wrapped your arms around his waist, your head resting on his chest. His warm hands settled on your waist, and his thumbs rubbed comforting circles throught your shirt. You felt the weight of his head as he perched his chin on the crown of yours.

"How about..." you said, "you stay for dinner, and after I put Layla to bed, you could tell me all about it. From the beginning."

You felt him nod, then kiss your hair. "Okay."


End file.
